


His hands shake something furious,  and you don’t know how to stop them

by catsanddragons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred not getting why he's freaking out, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark America (Hetalia), Dark Hetalia, Guilt, Ivan having a perfectly reasonable reaction to being turned into a vampire, Ivans going crazy, M/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vampires, moral dissonance, vampire blue orange morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire Alfred changed his human mate into a vampire(without really asking). Ivan is not taking to the change very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His hands shake something furious,  and you don’t know how to stop them

He’s beautiful when he hunts: tearing into his prey with a fierce strength and hunger that makes Alfred want him so much.  
It’s only then that he seems to be sane, accept his place. Accept Alfred’s attentions for a few moments. The rage making him forget whatever it is that has cursed his mate. But now...hesitantly, he stalks closer to his love, cooing comfortingly.  
.“Its okay, you’re safe here. I’m hear with you Your with me, its okay. I love you. Please stop shaking.”  
Ivan responds by yanking himself out of Alfred’s grip and pressing up against the wall.  
This always happens after a hunt, try as Alfred might. The instant Ivan rises from the mind fogging adrenian rush the shaking and trembling and insanity returns. Ivan will collapse more often then not, curled into the wall, staring seemingly obsessed at his blooded hands. Alfred tries, he always tries, to coax his mate out of the shock. He begs his lover to calm, murmuring whispers of devotion into his skin. But Ivan dose not stop flinching away from him and he doesn’t stop looking at him like that. His Ivan, his precious snow bunny looking at him like he’s a monster.  
“What have you done to me” Ivan says for the first time in weeks, brittle and horse from the sobbing.  
“I saved you,”  
“Saved me?” His voice gets higher.  
“Yes”  
“No no you didn’t, that’s not I’m not saved.”  
“Yes you are! Your better now, your mine now! What’s wrong?”  
Ivan’s gone quite staring at the lump of red that had been their prey. He’s gone silent again. Alfred’s anger floods out replaced by concern. This illogical argument could wait for later. Maybe his love was still hungry?


End file.
